Kids Make Everything Complicated
by nochance
Summary: After the finale, Emma owes a few a people apologies. Problem is, one of them will get her more than she bargained for. This is, of course, partially Henry's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, I had the notion that after the finale Emma would have some apologies to make. The title came from the fact that both Jefferson and Emma have children and Henry is a very mischievous boy. I do not want to give too much more away so enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own!

Emma POV

As I talked to the people I now had to assume to be my parents, I realized that I had some apologies to make. "I am very sorry but I have a few apologies to make." I said and David or whatever his name is looked concerned.

"Who to Emma?" He asked and he sounded like an over protective father.

"All the apologies I have to make are to guys but I can handle myself. What am I supposed to call you? David? Dad?" I asked.

"Dad is fine. There are only to people that call me Charming. One of them is your mother and the other, well I very much want him dead." He said and I instantly knew he meant Gold, I mean Rumplestiltskin.

"Ok Dad. I will be back." I said and went first to look for August. I found him with his father, the mechanic, and decided not to interrupt their reunion. As I kept walking; however, I found the other person I had been looking for. Jefferson was hugging his daughter, but I felt more comfortable interrupting their reunion. After all, he did kidnap me.

"Emma," he said as he put Grace down, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I believe I owe you an apology." I said and he raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything the girl spoke.

"Papa, who is the pretty blond woman?" She asked and Jefferson picked her back up.

"This, my dear Grace, is the woman who brought you back to me. Her name is Emma Swan and she is the sheriff."

"Thank you Miss Swan." She said. I was not sure how to respond to this little girl. Fortunately, Jefferson had a solution.

"Grace, go back to the neighbor's house and gather your things. I will be there in a minute to help move to them to our house." He said and she hurried away. As she left, he turned around and turned his attention to me.

"No apologies needed Emma. I did kidnap you, so I guess we are even now." He said and bowed.

"Ok, I must be going then." I said and turned to leave.

"Emma?" He asked.

"Yes Jefferson?" I replied.

"I will see you around?" He asked in a manner that seemed tentative of a truce.

"Yes. I will see you later Jefferson." I said and hurried back to the house I shared with my mom.

Author's Note: So did you like it? REVIEW and let me know! I am completely open to suggestions and love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: O my gosh! Y'all are amazing! Only one chapter and I am showered with feedback. *gives virtual hugs* Thank you to **Marcie Gore, Kater 1, Paranormal Moonlight, russianeyes718ouat7ncis, TexannaRose, browneyedgirl713, chinadoll816, itsthatnathan, **and **snookems24 **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I no own!

Emma POV

I walked in and saw my mom in the middle of a food fight with my son and my father laughing hysterically and then I took a moment to think on that statement. "Did I miss something?" I said.

"You did not miss much Emma. I was trying to bake cookies with your son and he attacked me!" She said mock innocent.

"Do not listen to her, it was an accident. I spilled flour and it got on her. She took that as a sign of war." Henry said as he dumped the said flour onto the back of her head.

"Well I do not care who started it. Oh and Henry, I am sorry I did not believe you." I said and his little face lit up.

"It is ok mom." He said and gave me a big hug.

"So are you finished with your apologies then?" Dad asked hopefully.

"Not quite. August was with his dad and I could not bring myself to interrupt them." I said.

"So who all did you end up apologizing too?" Snow asked.

"Henry and Jefferson." I said and her face contorted.

"What do you have to apologize to him for?" She said.

"Snow are you okay?" Dad asked.

"No Charming. The man kidnapped me and drugged her." She started but did not need to finish to make her husband look murderous.

"I apologized for thinking he was crazy." I said simply.

"He is crazy. " She said.

"He missed his kid." I said.

"Random question, but how did you get out of there?" Dad asked.

"Snow kicked him out of a window." I said and everyone turned to stare at her. I have no idea what would have happened if Henry had not been oblivious to the palpable tension in the room.

"Mom, my friend Grace invited me to her house for tea. Will you take me?" He asked.

"You really need to get some male friends kid." I said but moved towards the door.

"We can talk about it on the way." He said, obviously in a hurry to get out of here before my parents realized where we were going.

"See you later." I said as we left. After we got a safe enough distance away, I could not keep it in anymore. "I cannot believe they did not where we are going." I said and Henry just smiled.

"You are the only one who knows her real name. They will figure it out eventually though." He said and I decided to bring the conversation back to a topic I was more comfortable with.

"So, you said we could talk about finding you a good male influence." I said.

"I talk to Archie regularly enough. Does he count?" He asked.

"Technically he does, but I meant more of a manly man as an influence." I said.

"My grandfather is Prince Charming and August seems to like me well enough."He said.

"True, but is there anyone your age that you could be friends with?" I said and this seemed to truly stump him. Fortunately for him, that was when arrived at Grace's house.

"Hello. Henry, tea is in the next room." Jefferson said as he opened the door. Henry ran along but he stayed. "Emma, what a nice surprise, come in and have some tea."

"The last time you offered me tea, I ended up tied up on your couch." I said.

"I have no reason to drug you. I am making some for myself, and I would like not to drink alone." He said. I walked in. He did have a point after all. He made the tea and it was actually quite calming.

"This is good. What type is it?" I asked.

"Mint, it is supposed to be calming but to me it never was." He said.

"Have you been drinking the same tea all this time trying to calm yourself?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I have tried all types but this is my favorite. It is Grace's favorite too." He said and looked lovingly over to his daughter.

"I think I know why this is your favorite." I said.

"Why?" He asked, though I doubt he did not already know the answer.

"Because it is Grace's favorite and it reminded you of her." I said.

"When did you become a psychiatrist?" He asked jokingly.

"I guess Henry's shrink must be rubbing off on me." I said and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, but before he got an answer they kicked the door in. I hid. "it is not polite to kick down people's doors without an explanation." He said.

"Where is Emma?" Dad asked.

"How should I know? She dropped Henry off and then she left. You can ask Henry if you like." He lied smoothly. I only hoped my son went along with it.

"Henry, where is your mom?" Snow asked.

"I do not know. She left and said she would be back to pick me up." He said innocently and I could not help but be impressed.

"Charming, please call her." Snow said and I went for my phone, making sure it was on silent.

"She did not pick up Snow. She is probably just at Granny's or something." Dad said, obviously trying to calm her down.

"Ok." She said and I heard footsteps.

"What about my door?" Jefferson asked and I made a mental note to make them fix that.

"I guess we are even now." Snow said.

"I will bring the law in on this." He said.

"The law is my daughter. Good luck with that." She scoffed and they both left.

"Emma, you can get up now." He said.

"I am so sorry about that. I will make sure they pay for the repairs to that door." I said.

"What was that about anyway?" He asked.

"They do not like you." I said.

"Fair enough, now since I doubt they will be back do you want to sit somewhere more comfortable?" He asked gesturing to the couch.

"Yes, thank you." I said and went to sit down.

"So, how does it feel to have parents?" He asked.

"How does it feel to have your daughter back?" I asked.

"Touché." He said.

"Forgive me if this is too personal, but what happened to her mother?" I asked and his expression immediately became pained.

"She died." He said simply.

"I am so sorry." I said and held back from the question in the back of my mind.

"It is ok. It was a long time ago. You look like you want to say something." He said.

"I should not." I said.

"I insist." He said.

"Do you remember me saying that I read Alice in Wonderland?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember." He said.

"Well, I had a theory when I was younger that when Alice got older she went back and she married the Mad Hatter." I said quickly.

"You are more or less right. Alice is Grace's mother, but she was much older than you would think when we first met, so no coming back was really needed."He said and I smiled like a giddy schoolchild. We talked for what seemed like hours. Henry and Grace seemed to be in deep conversation too. Henry had a mischievous look in his eyes that I would talk to him about later. Then I noticed the time.

"I am sorry, but we have to go." I said to Jefferson.

"Of course, you and Henry are welcome back any time." He said smiling. _He looks nice when he smiles. _

"Come on Henry, my parents will kill me if you are not home soon." I said. he said goodbye and we left.

"What is with you kid?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said.

"I know that look." I said.

"Nothing you need to know about." He said simply as we walked to my parent's apartment.

Author's Note: Sorry this turned out to be such a monster. I could not find a place to stop it. REVIEWS are always appreciated! Next chapter, Henry's great scheme is revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am leaving for England today, so I wrote this to tide y'all over. As promised, Henry's scheme is revealed in this chapter. Thank you to **TexannaRose, ****Marcie Gore, itsthatnathan, Dead Bad Wolf, Ygritte the Huntress, **and **Embers in the flames **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I no own!

Henry POV meanwhile…

"Henry! Glad you could come." Grace said as I walked in.

"Thanks for inviting me Grace." I said and looked back to my mom.

"How do my mom and your dad know each other?" I asked.

"What makes you think that they do?" She asked.

"Two reasons. One, you are a bad liar and two she seems afraid of him." I said.

"I do not know. Papa will not tell me. Do you want some tea?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said and then my grandparents knocked down the door. Emma hid, they got really mad, I lied, and then they left. After that, Emma looked more comfortable and he began to smile.

"Grace? What happened to your mom?" I asked.

"She died. What happened to your dad?" Grace said with a weird look on her face.

"He died." I said.

"Is there a point to you asking me that?" She asked.

"They have both lost the ones they love. Do you want your dad to be happy?" I asked.

"More than anything. Why?" She asked.

"I want my mom to be happy too. Look at them, they both look happy." I said and we both looked over to where they were sitting drinking their tea.

"They do. What are you suggesting?" She asked. It was good to see that she was finally catching on.

"I am suggesting that they make each other happy and we should encourage them to keep seeing each other." I said.

"You want to play Cupid with our parents?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Ok. Operation Cupid has now commenced." She said smiling.

"Come on Henry, my parents will kill me if you are not home soon." Emma said.

"Goodbye Grace." I said.

"See you later Henry." She said and I left.

Author's Note: I know it was just a stupid filler chapter, but did you like it? REVIEW and let me know! See you in two weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: SORRY! I was in England for two weeks and then I was grounded. Thank you to **Marcie Gore, KayJDance, Rosah, Beertjes, **and **SKY-PIRATE THEIVE **for all the reviews, alerts an favorites. I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Once Upon a Time, why would I be on here?

Emma's POV

"Where have you been?" Snow asked as we walked in.

"I picked up Henry." I said.

"I meant all day." She said.

"I was at the sheriff's office doing paperwork." I said trying to put a "duh" into my voice.

"Oh ok." She said.

"Henry told me that you and Dad kicked down someone's door today." I said accusingly.

"Charming?" Snow called.

"Yes?" Dad responded.

"Come in here please." She said and he did.

"So?" I asked.

"We were worried about you." Snow said.

"So you kicked the man's door down?" I asked.

"Your mother was afraid he had kidnapped you again." Dad said.

"With kids there? Really?" I asked.

"He is not in the most stable state of mind." Snow said.

"You will be paying for him to get a new door." I said.

"We are your parents; you cannot give us a little slack?" She asked.

"The law is the law. You will pay for his new door." I said.

"Ok. We will." Dad said.

"Now I am tired. I will see you all tomorrow." I said and went to bed. That was how Henry and my days went for about a week. I would get up and eat, Snow would leave for work with Henry, Dad would leave for the animal shelter, and I would leave for work. After school, I would take Henry to Jefferson's house to be with Grace and I would stay until dinnertime. I would have dinner with Henry and my parents, tell them I was doing paperwork all day, and they would buy it. Then Henry had a brilliant idea.

"Mom, can Grace come over to us today?" He asked innocently as he stood in front of my desk.

"Henry, you and I both know that is a bad idea." I said matter of factly without looking up. I knew if I did his puppy eyes would break me.

"I cannot imagine they would have anything against Grace. She is just an innocent little girl." He said and then I looked up.

"It is not Grace I am worried about." I said.

"I know." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Henry, what are you planning?" I asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said with a smile.

"Sometimes you scare me kid." I said. He did not seem to hear me and walked out. I decided I had better get home before he did anything.

"Emma, you are home early." Snow said.

"Henry says I work too hard." I said.

"Where is he by the way?" She asked. I was about to answer when the doorbell rang. She answered it.

"I brought Grace to see us today." Henry said as he raced through the door. Grace followed him, but Jefferson just stood there.

"Papa, come on!" Grace said.

"I would not want to intrude on their Majesty's home." He said tactfully.

"That is considerate of you." Snow said surprised.

"Thank you your majesty. Now I have a door to go attach." He said and turned to leave. Henry gave me a stare and I took a deep breath.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Yes I do. I would love your help if your family can spare you." He said and my mom looked from him to me.

"Wait a second. James will be home in a few hours and he can help you. You can come in until he gets here. Now Emma can I talk to you for a second?" My mom said and I followed her to her bedroom. "What was that Emma?" She asked.

"What was what? I offered to help." I said.

"Why? The last time you were alone with that man he drugged you." She said.

"Mom seriously, I felt guilty because it was partially my fault he had to replace the door in the first place." I said.

"I do not believe you but if that is the story you are sticking with I guess I cannot do anything about it. You should know that I am only doing this for your safety." She said softening her voice.

"I know. Just try to be a little less paranoid ok?" I said softening my voice to meet hers.

"Ok." She said and we walked back out. As we walked in, Henry and Grace ran out.

"Henry." I said.

"Grace." He said.

"Where are you going?" We both screamed and ran out.

"Go back inside Mom. Bring Grandma out please." He said and a light bulb went off in my head.

"No Henry. You come inside right now." I said. Meanwhile Grace was talking to Jefferson.

"You have to come inside Gracie." He said.

"No Papa, you go inside." She said and he was obviously not immune to puppy eyes. _Great, he got the little girl in on it_. He looked at me helplessly.

"All of you wait here." I said and walked back in.

"What was that?" Snow asked.

"They want you. They refuse to come back inside and insist that we do. Henry is planning something." I said.

"They want me?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I do not have much of a choice do I?" She asked.

"Not unless you have a way to get them in here." I said.

"You are right. This is Henry's doing." She said and walked out.

Author's Note: What did you think? This is not where I planned on going with this chapter and it was not supposed to be this long, but it practically wrote itself. REVIEW please and I will get the next chapter up quicker!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am sorry. Life happened, then school happened, and then I got Carpal tunnel. Did you know you could get carpal tunnel from typing too much? Well, anyway thank you to **Marcie Gore, Guest, Zerousy, russianeyes718ouat7ncis, ForEver-A-DayDreamer, granitegirl2010,** **rainingonsunday, saku-lee, simplymegan15, jessytemple, ShatteredGlassLyer, The Oceans Mist, **and **Willow Tree 26** for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Y'all blow me away! Also, this story got added to a community, **Emma & Jefferson: Crazy Love**! This has never happened to me before so I am excited! Now read on.

Disclaimer: **I do not own.**

Jefferson POV

As I walked sheepishly in, Emma was bent over trying to find something. Apparently sensing both my presence and my fear she said, "Do not worry. We will not be alone for long."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"The first thing Snow is going to do is go to the animal shelter to find dad. Henry will stall as long as he can, but dad should be here in about 5 minutes." She said matter of factly.

"Why is Henry stalling?" I asked.

"This was all his idea. I am not sure what he is planning but he wants us both here without my mother. Grace follows him wherever he goes too." She said.

"That is because Grace has a massive crush on your son." I said and now she was the surprised one.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, she likes a guy with an imagination. She loves all of his crazy schemes. In a way, she is a lot like her mother." I said sadly.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" She said changing the subject.

"I am more of a tea person." I said.

"I know, but I am not." She said.

"Ok, I will have some." I relented. As she boiled the water, her father burst through the door looking worried.

"You are late." She said.

"I was worried." He said.

"I know, but there is nothing to worry about. I am making some hot chocolate. Want some?" She explained.

"Sure." He said and took the opportunity while Emma was making the hot chocolate to talk to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I needed help fixing my door and I was told to wait for you." I said.

"Then what are waiting for?" He asked and got up to leave.

"Wait, do not leave me alone." Emma said and he sat back down and continued interrogating me.

"You worry me." He said.

"I know, but you should know that I had my reasons." I said.

"Oh, and they were?" He asked.

"I had been separated from my little girl for 28 years and there was finally someone who could do something about it. You can understand that right?" I asked.

"Yes I can, but why did you kidnap my wife?" He asked.

"I was saving her life. She wanted to leave Storybrooke and I knew that bad things would happen if she left. I only had to use such harsh measures because she resisted." I explained.

"That is a pretty good explanation for a mad man." He said.

"I am not crazy!" I hissed so Emma could not hear. Before he could respond, Emma came with the cocoa.

"Here you go." She said smiling. We all took a sip at the same time and I remembered why I drank mainly tea for my sustenance.

"What do you think?" She asked hopeful.

"Yum." I said and thankfully she bought it. Her father, however, just rolled his eyes. We all talked for a while and then Snow and the children walked in.

"Snow, you are back!" He exclaimed and embraced her.

"There are children here!" Emma said covering her eyes. I laughed. Henry broke the moment.

"Can Grace stay for dinner?" He asked and I decided to step in.

"Grace and I need to get home." I said and Snow visibly relaxed.

"Ok then, bye Grace!" Henry said.

"You will be over tomorrow to help fix my door sir?" I asked.

"You can call me James." He said and we left.

Author's Note: Did you like? REVIEW and let me know. Do not worry, this will pick up quickly. School may prohibit me from updating as much as I would like to but I will try to update more regularly.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I would have updated sooner but I have been drowning in school. I had really been looking forward to writing this chapter so I hope y'all like it. In true Thanksgiving fashion, I am thankful for **MusicandWritingforever, Marcie Gore,** **Zerousy, ForEver-A-DayDreamer, Dylan Greathouse, Guest, Make war not love. war is fun **(clever)**, Angels-heart1, hplover1616, natyzapata96, ruler of the ice dragons, twilightocd94, AnimeOtakuBara, Dreamingdreams, Ems-g, Fallen Outcast, Ice Reader129, Martial-Princess, Primcartoons, bronzesnidget196, ella-spella, forevertrueblue, **and **senecka ** because of your reviews, alerts, and favorites. I never could have imagined how popular this story would become. Enjoy!

Emma's POV

"Come on Mom, I want to see how Grandpa and Jefferson are doing on the door." Henry said.

"No, you want to see Grace and keep working on whatever scheme you have made me apart of." I said.

"Either way, we need to go." He said.

"Come on then kid." I said. As we neared the mansion, I began to hear the buzz of electric equipment. Henry ran inside and I walked towards where they were working. First I saw my father who, if I do say myself, is jacked.

"See something you like Emma?" a voice asked from behind me.

"I never expected my father to be built like that Jefferson." I said and then turned around.

"That must be awkward." He said.

"Ya, must be awkward for you not wearing your suit. I almost did not believe you owned anything else." I asked.

"Ha ha, very funny Emma." He said and I noticed that he was still wearing his scarf.

"You laugh, but you are still wearing that scarf." I said and took it off of him. His breathing hitches as I remove it.

"I wear it so no one can see my scar." He said as he self-consciously rubbed it.

"That must have hurt terribly." I said reaching up to touch it.

"I was more shocked than hurt." He said and then my father walked up.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked and then he saw Jefferson's scar.

"How the door is progressing mostly. You look almost done." I said and Jefferson thanks me with his eyes.

"If you help, we should be done by dinnertime." Dad said.

"Let us get to work then." I said. We actually got done before dinnertime and dad invited Jefferson and Grace to dinner. _We will see what Snow thinks about this._ I took a shower and dad talked to Snow.

"You look nice Emma." Snow said.

"Thanks." I said

"Want to help me cook?" She asked.

"I cannot cook. You know that." I said. There was a knock on the door and she relented. Henry got it.

"Hello Henry." Jefferson said.

"Hello Grace, Jefferson. Come in." He said. Dinner was wonderful. The one thing that Disney got right about my mother was that she can cook.

"Can I interest anyone in a hot chocolate?" I asked and almost everyone wanted one. "Jefferson, none for you?"

"No thanks, I have never had hot chocolate." He said.

"Well that will not do. I will make you some and you can wonder how you ever lived without it." I said and my parents chuckled thinking that I could not see them.

"Thank you Emma." He said as I handed him his first hot chocolate.

"Yum." He said and I felt accomplished.

James POV

Emma and Jefferson were perched on the couch talking and eventually she fell asleep. Snow had sent the kids off somewhere and we were in the next room supervising. As soon as she fell asleep, he picked her up and started to walk towards her bedroom.

"Good night Princess." He said as he laid her down. He must not have seen me because he bent down and kissed her forehead. I went back to where Snow was before he could suspect me.

"I think that man is in love with our daughter." I said and she just smiled.

"What was your first clue Charming?" She asked knowingly.

"He just kissed her forehead as he put her to sleep, what was yours?" I asked.

"That man does not like hot chocolate." She said and we both laughed.

"I best be going, do either of you know where Grace is?" Jefferson asked and Snow pointed him to our bedroom where Henry and Grace had been.

"Thank you for letting us come over." Grace said. Jefferson echoed his thanks and they left.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Snow asked.

"Jefferson and I are going to have a little talk." I said.

Author's Note: DUN! DUN! DUN! Some of that picking up that I promised. REVIEW and have a fun turkey day!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Happy New Year! I have been taking a lot of time with this chapter because it is very important. It is not perfect but I figured y'all have been waiting long enough. Thank you to **zerousy, Marcie Gore, AngelBaby214, Werewolfe22, kissfromarose2, everlastingtrueromance, nyss333, fiction reading chick, Addictedtoreading452, laxoholicpdx, Tentacion Prohibida, Alycee Lanet, BombtasticSkittles, lukymiko, Soren Quill, AryaJasmine, Randomness96, **and **yequita **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Goodness gracious guys, you are all so wonderful!

**Disclaimer:** Do I still need to do this?

Snow's POV

Emma came in and found Henry and Grace talking. "Where is your papa?" She asked Grace.

"He is with your papa." Grace said and then Emma turned to me.

"Snow, what is going on?" She asked, barely betraying her fear.

"Your father is having a little chat with Jefferson." I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Thank you for stating the obvious. Now please answer the question." She said annoyed.

"Jefferson is in love with you honey and…" I started and then she cut me off. I could practically feel her walls rise ten feet high.

"No he is not Snow. We are just friends. Do not give me that look." She rambled on.

"Yes he is." I said.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"It is the little things. The way he looks at you, some things you would not even realize." I said.

"Like?" She asked.

"Like the fact that the man hates hot chocolate, and that when you fell asleep the other night he tucked you in. He was so tender towards you; your father and I were both amazed. It is the only reason that James is giving him a chance." I said and I saw that she did believe me. Unfortunately, James had picked that moment to end the conversation.

"Come on Grace. We need to get home so you can do your homework." Jefferson said.

"Ok Papa." Grace said.

"Goodnight your majesties. Goodnight Emma." He said.

"Goodnight." Emma said and they left.

"Emma…" James started.

"I am really tired. I am going to bed." She said and left the room.

"What happened Snow?" He asked me.

"I opened my big mouth. That is what happened." I said.

Author's Note: I am sorry it is short, but this seemed like the perfect place to end it. REVIEW please.


End file.
